Happy birthday ash
by Cgar2000
Summary: Gardevoir has been in love with ash for some time now and his birthday is coming up and she wants to give him a 'special' gift AshxF Pokemon lemon
Deep in eterna forest we find a young man by the name of Ash Ketchum. Ash has been traveling through the sinnoh region with his best friend pikacu and his gardevoir. He rescued gardevoir from team rocket when she was just a kirlia and since then has never left his side. Today ash is enjoying a nice meal with his Pokemon when he sees gardevoir just staring at the food with an odd look on her face.

"Is there something wrong with the food gardevoir" ash asked. Her head shot up, " _oh no nothing's wrong master I was just thinking"_ she replied telepathically plus I wasn't hungry anyway she then gave her food to pikacu who happily accepted it.

Ash shrugged it off and continued eating while gardevoir goes off and lays down in the field and daydreams about ash. She's been deeply in love with Ash ever since he rescued her; just by being close to him is enough to make her heart race, and she wants to pay him back for all the kindness he's given her these past two years and tomorrow she'll get her chance, because tomorrow is ash's birthday and she wants to give ash a special present. But what she doesn't know is the fact that ash is in love with her too but doesn't want to tell he's afraid of what she might think of him; but ash couldn't help but love her. By midnight they reached the eterna city Pokemon center, "room for three please" said ash "oh mr. Ketchum I have package from your mother" said nurse joy before coming back with a small cake with an 18 written in frosting.

"Happy birthday " she said with a smile, thank you ash replied before heading to their room.

After the three of them finished the cake ash went to take a shower; giving gardevoir time to get ready she didn't need to worry about pikacu since he was in a food coma and a little hypnosis wouldn't hurt. She laid on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about him, his hazel eyes, his handsome face, his toned chest; she was now fondling her right breast while fingering herself _ah..ohh master_ she moans.

Just before she climaxed she heard the door unlock and sat up quickly trying to clean her hand before ash opened the door with a white shirt and black shorts on before seeing gardevoir on the bed with a blush on her face Ash just smiles as he notices how adorable she looked. Gardevoir pulled herself together and stood up _m..master I need to get something off my chest_ she said nervously, "I need to say something too" said ash as he pulled her close. _Master_? She said looking up at him, as he lost himself in her beautiful Crimson eyes and with the moonlight illuminating her face making her look like a goddess.

Gardevoir felt this and blushed a deep red, looking away in embarrassment then ash gently turned her head to face his. "Gardevoir...I love you " He confessed. Gardevoir froze, her heart was racing, _oh_ _master_ she exclaimed as she pressed her lips against his which he gladly returned.

 _I love you too master_ she said through his mind, as they made their way to the bed.

Ash then laid down on his back with her on top as they broke the kiss staring into each other's eyes, then ash cupped her cheek only to gasp as Gardevoir grabbed his hardening member. _Shhhh it's okay master_ _just lay your head back and let me do the rest she_ said seductively.

Using physic she removed his shorts exposing his 7 inch cock making her blush.

She licked it slowly from the base to the head sending waves of pleasure through his body making moan as gardevoir starts to suck on the head and making her way down his shaft, and slowly bobs her head as ash's moans of pleasure grow louder. Then he feels pressure building up in his groin "l'm gonna cum" he shouts making gardevoir pick up the pace as ash shoots his load in her mouth and she loved it's taste, and swallowed it all. _Enjoying yourself master_ she said with a sly smile laying down next to him.

Ash leaned over, "your turn" he whispered into her ear before turning his attention to her C cup breasts.

Ash begins to suck on her left nipple and fondles her right breast, making her moan lightly " _ah master"_. She gasped when she felt ash starting to rub her clit in little circles, making gardevoir moan louder.

Then he stopped what he was doing and made his way to her dripping cunt and gave it a lick, making her moan while tasting her juices. " _Yes please don't stop ohhh_ " gardevoir begged. Ash granted her wish and went to town on her pussy and drinking her love juice and thirsty for more. _ah ah AH AHHHH_ she screamed in ecstasy as she came all over her master's face which he gladly drank. After recovering from her climax Gardevoir sat up to meet his hazel eyes and pulled him in for a passionate kiss and tasted her own cum and loved it. They broke for air leaving a string of saliva between them as they stared into each other's eyes; " _please take me master, make me yours and only yours_ " she pleaded, ash cupped her cheek and gave her a quick kiss "nothing would make me happier" he replied.

Gardevoir then push him on his back rubbed her pussy against his cock making both of them moan. She eased her way down his shaft making him moan louder as he felt her walls grip him tight until he reached her hymen "Gardevoir are you sure about this its gonna hurt" ash asked worried. Gardevoir only smiled " _yes master I've wanted this for so long, just make it quick_." With that ash rammed into her, breaking her hymen.

Anticipating a scream he drew her in to kiss Gardevoir as her hymen was broken, muffling her. Gardevoir didn't mind the pain; she was too distracted by her master's actions and their steamy nether regions. Their tongues danced as they passionately twirled them around. Gardevoir pulled away for air breathing heavily; the pain was gone and was replaced by pleasure and began to ride her master at a slow pace "ohhh you're amazing Gardevoir" ash groans in pleasure as her tight walls milked his member.

Gardevoir felt good too, but she wanted more and picked up the pace making her moans grow louder. Ash grabbed her hips and started to thrust into her, making Gardevoir scream in ecstasy "Gardevoir I'm gonna-AHHH" he groaned as he shot his hot spunk inside her, sending her over the edge, " _MASTER_ " she screamed as she came falling onto her lover. Ash pulled out of her with both of their juices leaking out of her pussy. They laid there, starring into each other's eyes breathing heavily " _that..was amazing master...this is the greatest moment of my life_ " said Gardevoir lovingly. "You were amazing too..this the greatest birthday gift ever" said ash as he kissed her forehead. Then Gardevoir noticed that he was still hard and looked at with a sly grin " _round two?_ " She said mischievously.

She didn't wait for an answer and crawled her to the end of the bed shaking her bubbly butt to and fro " _Put it in my ass master; you know you want to_ " she said seductively. "It's like you read my mind" ash said jokingly as he put his hand on her hip and guided his member to her anus and push in slowly making him clench his teeth at its tightness while Gardevoir winced in pain but she wanted this and won't a little pain stop this.

"Gardevoir are you okay"ash asked worryingly " _yes I'm fine master keep going_ " Soon he buried his whole member into her ass. " _Aaagh_ " Gardevoir was still in pain but still tried to relax. "Forgive me, but just relax for awhile longer." Soon he began to pump slowly.

Soon Gardevoir loosened up and began to feel the pleasure, " _ohh master.. I feel good_ " she moaned.

Ash perked up at this and began to pump a little faster while Gardevoir lost her self in this new feeling and ecstasy shot out through her entire body. Her tongue looled out of her mouth as she moved her hips with his rhythm " _ah..ah..yes master fuck me like the wore I am"_ she said in pure ecstasy. "Gardevoir I'm gonna cum" said ash as he filled her ass with his cum making Gardevoir cum too " _AHHH_ " she screamed as she came all over his legs and the sheets. They both feel over with ash still in her ass drained of energy " _happy birthday master...I love you"_ said Gardevoir as she fell asleep "I love you too Gardevoir" said ash as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


End file.
